Because Bet Is A Bet
by kurorenji
Summary: [UPDATE 23012014] [Step Two] [Sequel of Bet Is A Bet] [YunJae/AU/Drama/Fluff/Romance/School Life] Summary: "Do you think our business is over? Don't you ever dare for thinking about that, because our business is not over yet."
1. Chapter 1 First Step: You Are My Prey

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Because Bet Is a Bet (Sequel from Bet Is a Bet)**

**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : AU, fluff, romance, drama, humor, school life**

**Length this chapter : 8 pages MsW**

_yang belum baca cerita sebelumnya 'Bet Is a Bet', dianjurkan *wajib* baca yg itu dulu xD ato kalian akan tersesat dalam kebingungan kalian sendiri yg ga ngerti ceritanya #giggles_

_**First Step: You Are My Prey**_

Malam berganti pagi. Dimana bulan dan bintang bergulir tergantikan oleh cerahnya mentari pagi yang menyinarkan sinar hangatnya dan ditemani awan-awan putih yang menggumpal di atas langit biru yang cerah. Butiran-butiran embun pagi bisa terlihat menempel di dedaunan dan juga jendela-jendela rumah kediaman Jung. Sinar mentari pagi yang menerobos masuk menembus kaca jendela dan celah-celah gorden yang terbuka membuat seseorang yang tidur di atas tempat tidur _king size_ itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sorot sinar mentari pagi seolah mengetuk kelopak matanya untuk terbuka. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya kemudian menghalau sinar mentari pagi yang menerobos masuk ke dalam pupil mata dengan lengan kanannya. Ia berbalik dan memunggungi sinar mentari yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Ia memejamkan mata untuk kembali mengarungi dunia mimpi, namun otaknya sudah mulai berfungsi. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut sakit karena ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan juga efek alkohol yang masih tersisa. Pikirannya mulai berlarian kesana kemari. Mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam yang menimpa dirinya bagaikan badai. Tanpa persiapan, tanpa peringatan.

Ia ingin melupakan kejadian itu, karena yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah tidur! Namun kejadian yang tak terduga itu kini terus berputar di dalam otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Ia mencengkram bantal yang ada disampingnya dengan kesal.

"Aargh!" ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kemudian melempar bantal itu kesembarang arah karena kesal.

Ia memegang kepalanya yang semakin terasa pusing lalu memijat keningnya dengan perlahan. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil menutup matanya. Mencium aroma pagi hari yang menyapu indera penciumannya. Aroma embun pagi yang terasa lembab dan dingin. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mencium aroma lain yang terasa sangat familiar. Aroma _vanilla-mint_ yang terasa begitu kuat. Ia berdecak ketika mencium aroma memabukkan itu kemudian merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kim Jaejoong.." gumamnya sambil memegang bibir bawah dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian semalam. Kejadian dimana ia merasakan bibir lembut dan manis yang berada di atas bibirnya dengan aroma _vanilla-mint_ yang sungguh sangat memabukkannya. Jauh lebih memabukkan dari sebotol _whisky._

Kejadian yang ia sendiri tidak bisa menyangkanya. _The Almighty_ Jung Yunho bisa dibuat seperti orang tolol hanya karena _The Nerdy_ Kim jaejoong. Benar-benar suatu penghargaan untuk Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lagi ketika mengingatnya.

"_Interesting."_ Gumam Yunho lagi kini menatap langit-langit kamar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memikirkan wajah Jaejoong yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Wajah cantik yang terlihat begitu _arrogant,_ namun sangat menarik perhatiannya dalam satu waktu. Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan senyum seringaian yang terlukis di bibir merah cherry yang menggoda itu.

Begitu seduktif dan adiktif.

Dengan cepat, Yunho bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kemudian menyambar ponsel yang ia letakan di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur dan mencari nama seseorang di dalam kontaknya. Setelah menemukan nama yang dicarinya, ia langsung menghubungi orang itu. Hanya butuh 3 kali nada tunggu hingga akhirnya orang di sebrang telepon mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Yoboseyo?"_ sapa Yunho sambil menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"_Ne,_ sudah lama sekali.. _hyung."_ Yunho tersenyum menyeringai sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

"Haha~ kau memang selalu paling mengerti apa yang kuinginkan, _hyung."_ Yunho tertawa pelan ketika orang disebrang telepon bisa langsung menebak apa yang diinginkannya tanpa perlu ia menjelaskan maksud menelponnya di pagi hari seperti ini.

Yunho menatap bayangan yang terpantul dicermin di dalam kamar mandinya. Memeriksa dagunya yang sudah ditumbuhi jenggot tipis, kemudian ia memegang rambutnya yang sedikit panjang. Ia tersenyum menyeringai ketika orang disebrang telepon tertawa mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku ingin kau mencari latar belakang seseorang." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap bayangannya di cermin. Seringaian di bibirnya belum menghilang. Seringaian yang sangat dibanggakan_ The Almighty_ Jung Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seseorang berjalan lunglai menuju gerbang sekolah. Di bawah matanya terlihat sebuah kantung mata yang menghitam seperti mata panda. Wajahnya tidak secerah biasanya. Kulit putihnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat karena aura lesu yang dipancarkannya.

Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, lalu manguap lebar-lebar. Sedikit menyesali perbuatannya tadi malam. Tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa hal itu akan sangat berdampak baginya dan tidak menyangka bahwa bertaruh dengan Yoochun untuk menjatuhkan Yunho ternyata membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman –yang dimana seharusnya ia tertidur dengan lelap untuk merayakan kemenangannya.

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan ketika mengingat malam itu. Malam dimana ia mencium Yunho untuk pertama kalinya. Pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan memerah ketika sensasi mencium bibir penuh itu masih begitu terasa nyata di atas permukaan bibirnya. Terasa begitu panas seperti terbakar.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"_My first kiss. Hiks.. Pabooo~~"_ gumam Jaejoong sambil terus berjalan semakin lunglai masuk ke dalam koridor sekolah. Memikirkan ciuman pertamanya yang terkesan begitu rendah. Hanya karena sebuah taruhan. Ironis.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong melihat segerombolan siswa yang berdiri di depan papan mading koridor sekolah dan seperti sedang meributkan sesuatu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya penasaran kemudian berjalan mendekati mading.

" –Orang-orang bilang dia siswa sekolah ini, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya –."

"Entahlah, dia datang ke pestanya Yunho dan aku yakin dia siswa sekolah ini –."

" –Gyaaa~~ dia sungguh membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan‼"

"Dia siapa ya? Aku penasaran sekali!"

"Dia bahkan memberiku sebuah mobil _Ferarri!_ _Oh my God!"_

Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan ingar-bingar yang di celotehkan siswa-siswi itu. Penasaran, ia menerobos masuk kedalam gerombolan siswa itu dan mencoba mendapatkan posisi paling depan untuk bisa melihat apa yang diributkan siswa-siswi di pagi hari seperti ini.

Setelah berada di posisi paling depan, Jaejoong menatap mading kemudian membelalakan mata dibalik kacamata bingkai tebalnya ketika melihat foto dirinya yang hadir dipesta Yunho tadi malam terpampang di mading. Foto-foto yang diambil diam-diam itu membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Termasuk foto ketika dirinya yang sedang mencium Yunho. Pipi Jaejoong seketika langsung memerah dan memanas. Ia ingin mencabut semua foto-foto itu, namun hal itu justru akan membuat orang-orang curiga padanya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus menatap foto-foto itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya menjauhi dirinya. Ingar bingar yang tadi didengarnya perlahan berhenti dan digantikan dengan bisikan-bisikan pelan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Belum sempat ia memutar tubuhnya, seseorang menghentakkan tangan kanannya yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan terjebak di antara tubuh orang itu dan juga papan mading. Tangan kanan orang itu kini bertumpu pada papan mading. Jaejoong menggenggam erat tali tas selempang yang menyilang di depan dadanya.

"_Well~well~_ sepertinya sudah menjadi _breaking news."_ Suara baritone yang Jaejoong hapal betul siapa pemilik suara itu membuatnya sedikit merinding ketika mendengarnya.

Jaejoong perlahan memutar tubuhnya lalu menatap orang yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia hindari itu kini berada dihadapannya dengan jarak hanya 10 cm saja dari tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan dan sedikit melirik Yunho yang sedang menatap papan mading. Menatap foto-foto dirinya yang terpampang di sana. Manik mata coklat almond itu tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Seolah-olah ia tidak berdiri di hadapannya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho dari sudut matanya cukup lama ketika menyadari ada perubahan pada diri Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho memotong rambutnya yang sedikit panjang itu, membuat _The Almighty_ Jung Yunho kini terlihat semakin tampan.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, ia terus menatap Yunho dari balik kacamata bingkai tebal miliknya tanpa mengerjapkan mata barang sedetik pun. Namun tiba-tiba saja manik mata coklat itu bergerak menatap mata hitam Jaejoong yang membuat laki-laki culun itu terkejut bukan main. Ia berani bersumpah, ia melihat sebuah seringaian di bibir penuh Yunho. Ia semakin erat memegang tali tas selempang yang menyilang di depan dadanya hingga buku-buku jari itu memutih bahkan sampai terasa dingin.

"Wow~ fotonya ada di mading!" suara tenor Changmin membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin tidak karuan. Changmin berdiri di samping Jaejoong dan memperhatikan foto yang dipajang di mading satu per satu.

Yunho berdecak pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil menatap Changmin yang mencabut salah satu foto.

Jantung Jaejoong semakin berdetak tidak terkontrol setelah mendengar decakan Yunho dan Changmin yang semakin antusias dengan orang yang ada di dalam foto itu. Ia menelan ludah perlahan dan berdoa dalam hatinya semoga Changmin tidak membeberkan kepada yang lainnya bahwa orang yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah Kim Jaejoong Si Culun.

"Dia siapa ya?" tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum menatap foto yang ada di tangannya.

Jaejoong hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri sedangkan Yunho hanya mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos Changmin.

"Kau tidak tahu, Changmin ah?" tanya Yoochun dengan suara _husky_ nya yang seksi sambil mendekati Changmin dan merangkul bahu _dongsaeng _nya kemudian mengambil foto yang ada di dalam genggaman tangan Changmin.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dari sudut matanya. Ia menatap sosok The Nerdy Kim Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya. Kacamata bingkai tebal yang bertengger dihidung mancung itu selalu menutupi mata indahnya dan juga pakaian kedodoran yang dipakainya selalu berhasil menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh Jaejoong yang begitu menggoda.

Jaejoong seperti seorang penipu ulung.

Sepertinya orang-orang masih tidak menyadari kalau 'makhluk cantik misterius' yang sedang diributkan itu adalah _The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong. Oh ayolah~ lagipula siapa yang akan percaya jika mereka tidak tahu tentang _script_ di balik layar? Yoochun berani betaruh, tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya.

Yoochun hanya menyeringai sambil menatap Jaejoong. laki-laki berkulit putih itu menghindari tatapan matanya. Ia berdecak pelan kemudian kembali menatap Changmin yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu.

Oh, betapa Jaejoong sangat membenci seringaian itu.

"Kau tahu _hyung?!" _tanya Changmin penasaran dengan 'makhluk cantik misterius' itu. Sosok misterius yang sudah mencuri hati Shim Changmin. Terlalu terpukau dengan pesonanya, hingga Changmin tidak sempat untuk mengejar sosok itu.

Yoochun mengerlingkan mata menatap Yunho yang balik menatapnya dari sudut matanya yang sipit, kemudian manik matanya bergerak menatap Jaejoong yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tertawa pelan ketika menyadari situasinya menjadi sangat menarik.

"_Molla."_ Jawab Yoochun sambil melepaskan rangkulannya pada Changmin kemudian menggigit ujung foto Jaejoong yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Changmin mengerecutkan bibirnya kecewa sedangkan Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yoochun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya ketika menyadari tatapan Jaejoong.

"Aku yang akan menemukan orang misterius itu." Tiba-tiba suara cempreng terdengar dari arah belakang punggung Yunho.

Yunho memutar tubuhnya dan melihat seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut model _spike_ dan juga kamera SLR tergantung di lehernya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan tersenyum bangga melihat hasil jepretannya banyak dilihat orang.

Dia adalah Kim Junsu –si reporter sekolah. Yoochun tersenyum menyeringai melihat _little dolphin_ nya kini ada dihadapannya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Junsu sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak memperhitungkan jika si maniak berita dan gosip sekolah –Kim Junsu akan hadir dalam pesta Yunho. Kalau seandainya bisa, mungkin sekarang juga ia sudah mematahkan leher pemilik suara lumba-lumba itu untuk menghapus semua bukti.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran gila itu. Ok, membunuh itu adalah tindakan kriminal.

"Jung Yunho! Katakan siapa orang itu!" lengking Junsu sambil menunjuk Yunho dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Yunho hanya menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap Junsu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki kemudian kembali menatap wajah chubby Junsu.

"_Wow~wow~ chill out babe."_ Ucap Yoochun sambil mendekati Junsu dan memegang telunjuknya yang sedang terangkat dan mengarah pada Yunho. Junsu melirik sinis Yoochun dari sudut matanya.

"Ya! _I'm not your babe! _Ish~!" lengking Junsu lagi sambil melepaskan tangan Yoochun dijarinya yang membuat laki-laki berusara _husky_ itu semakin tertawa karenanya.

Yoochun sangat senang mengganggu dan menggoda Kim Junsu –ketua klub jurnal yang sangat menggilai segala berita dan juga gosip yang beredar di sekolahnya –baik itu _highlight news_ ataupun berita picisan yang murah –tidak terkecuali. Suara mirip lumba-lumba dan postur tubuh yang menyerupai bebek membuat Yoochun tertarik padan Junsu sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya di semester awal penerimaan murid baru musim semi –dua setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Ah benar! _Hyung,_ kau pasti tahu siapa orang itu 'kan?! Demi Tuhan, dia menciummu! Kau pasti tahu orang itu 'kan? Katakan padaku, _hyung ah_~~" ceracau Changmin sambil merangkul bahu Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan tangan Changmin yang melingkar di bahunya, kemudian melirik tajam pada laki-laki jangkung itu. Sedikit kesal ketika mendengar nada suara Changmin yang begitu antusias untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang ada di dalam foto itu. Manik mata coklat Yunho bergerak menatap tubuh Jaejoong yang masih berdiri diam di sampingnya kemudian kembali menatap Changmin yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"_Aish~! Helpless."_ Ucap Yunho tidak tahan dengan segala –ketidak –tahuan Changmin, _" –mollayo."_ Lanjut Yunho yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya saling berbisik. Yunho hanya menatap tajam orang-orang yang sedang membisikkannya sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan mading. Namun tanpa di sangka-sanganya, Yunho membalas tatapan matanya dengan seringain dibibir yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit merinding ketika melihatnya. Yoochun yang sedang mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Junsu, menatap Yunho yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan papan mading.

"Yunho! Tunggu!" teriak Yoochun sambil mengejar Yunho. Yoochun memutar kepalanya kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Junsu. Ketua klub jurnal itu menggertakkan giginya kesal dan sumpah serapah bisa terdengar dari mulut Junsu.

"Ya Park Yoochun si dahi lebar! Berhenti menggodaku!" maki Junsu kesal dengan kelakuan Park Yoochun yang selalu mengganggu dan menggodanya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Namun setelahnya, ia berteriak lagi ketika menyadari pemeran utama dalam beritanya meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja.

"YA! Jung Yunho! Aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui orang itu! Ya! Tunggu!" teriak Junsu sambil mengejar Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong justru semakin lemas mendengar pernyataan Junsu. Karena apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang menghadangnya, si maniak berita –Kim Junsu itu tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mendapatkan berita yang dia inginkan. Terlebih lagi, berita sekarang melibatkan _The Almighty_ Jung Yunho. Tentu saja hal itu akan sangat 'menjual' beritanya.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Changmin yang ternyata masih berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong nyaris mencuat keluar dari dalam rongga dada ketika Changmin bertanya padanya sambil menatap foto-foto yang masih terpajang di mading. Ia hanya tersenyum kaku dan menggeleng pelan. Changmin terus menatap foto-foto itu sambil tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Kemarin malam kau tidak datang ya? Kau tahu, Yunho _hyung_ benar-benar dibuat kalang kabut olehmu." Ucap Changmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dari samping. Lama ia menatapnya ketika ia merasa familiar dengan wajah itu. Kulitnya yang putih seputih susu, hidungnya yang mancung runcing, dan bibirnya yang terlihat merah semerah buah cherry, ia seperti melihat sosok misterius itu dalam diri Jaejoong.

Changmin menaikkan satu alis matanya curiga.

Perlahan, ia mendekati wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang mendekatinya, menolehkan kepala dan membelalakan mata ketika melihat wajah Changmin yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Changmin terlihat mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap mata Jaejoong di balik kacamata bingkai tebalnya yang sedikit melorot, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap foto-foto di papan mading. Lalu menatap Jaejoong lagi. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa. Nyaris seperti orang gila.

"Hahaha~ sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan mataku." Ucap Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meninggalkan papan mading. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berpijak. Sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Changmin tadi. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin berteriak di depan wajah Changmin kalau 'makhluk cantik misterius' yang sangat ia kagumi itu adalah dirinya dan akan membuat Changmin bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

'_Don't judge a book by the cover!'_ Teriak Jaejoong dalam benaknya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya frustasi karena kesal. Sedikit menyesali juga mengapa dirinya bisa mengagumi _The Jerk_ Jung Yunho jika tahu kalau ternyata berurusan dengan Yunho akan membuatnya kewalahan seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya ia cukup berterimakasih juga pada Yunho dan Yoochun karena tidak membongkar jati diri Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang semakin melorot dan meninggalkan papan mading dengan langkah semakin lesu dan lunglai.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya sedikitpun bahwa hal yang akan terjadi setelah itu justru akan bertambah buruk dan mungkin membuatnya nyaris gila.

Terkadang, ekspektasi tak sesuai dengan realita.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Yunho." Panggil Yoochun mengejar Yunho yang berjalan menuju kelas. Yunho menolehkan kepala menatap Yoochun yang berlari semakin mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak membongkar jati dirinya?" tanya Yoochun sambil merangkul bahu Yunho dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan penasaran. Yunho hanya berdecak pelan.

"Kau sendiri?" Yunho menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lagi. Yoochun memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya dan berpikir.

"Ayolah~ lagipula siapa yang akan percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau orang di foto itu adalah Kim Jaejoong?! _C'mon dude! He is freakin The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong!" jawab Yoochun sambil melepaskan rangkulannya dan memukul pelan bahu Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil memegang bahunya yang tadi di pukul Yoochun, " –lalu, kau sendiri kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak tahu, huh? Aku yakin kau bisa mempermalukan Jaejoong dan membalasnya tadi." tanya Yoochun penasaran sambil memincingkan matanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Yoochun.

"Bukankah itu bagus kalau tidak ada yang menyadari 'makhluk cantik misterius' itu adalah Jaejoong? Itu artinya, hanya aku dan kau yang mengetahuinya 'kan?" Yunho tertawa pelan ketika mengatakan itu.

Yoochun menaikkan satu alis matanya tidak mengerti sambil menatap Yunho. Ia membalalakan matanya ketika mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak Yunho. Yunho menyeringai pada Yoochun ketika melihatnya membelakan mata seperti itu.

"Ya! _This jerk!_ Apa yang kau rencanakan?! Katakan padaku!"

"_Sssth~ He is my prey."_ Jawab Yunho sambil meletakan jari telunjuk kanan di depan bibirnya kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Yoochun.

"_Don't tell me Yunho…"_ Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di dalam otak Yunho itu. _However, he is The Almighty_ Jung Yunho. Iia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Termasuk .. Jaejoong.

"_Life is easy, isn't it?"_ ucap Yunho sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kelas dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih berdiri terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Yoochun tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Really, this jerk."_

—– TBC —

1: annyeong :) miss me? Hehehe sebenernya emg blm saatnya ini apdet, tp berhubung aku mau mengumumkan sesuatu, aku jd update sekuel ini

2: yup‼! Ini ff lawas kok xDDD uhm.. mungkin sekitar tahun 2011 kali yah? Lupa jg.. udah lama bgt pokoknya.. dan yup! Sequelnya udah tamat kok di chapter 3, jd ga bakal panjang2 amat.. hehe

3: gmn2 ama ceritanya? Makin penasaran ga? Hohoho /kayang/

4: tbh.. I feel the pressure now :( bukan pressure jg sih, mksdnya aku menanggung sebuah tanggung jawab. Entah mengapa.. rasanya ada yg mengganjal di hati yg bikin aku ga bsa tenang ngapa2in jg.. so well here we go.. aku udah lanjut bikin ff shine chapt 14 ^^ dan rencana sabtu ato minggu ini, aku apdet shine *aku SKS (sistem kerjakebut semalem) buat lanjutin ff itu* xD jadi aku harap untuk sediiiiikiiiiiit lagi bersabar… hehehe

5: sebenernya bukan aku ga mau lanjutin ff shine, Cuma di chapt 14 itu ada 1 scene yang bener2 bikin aku stuck Dx karena di cerita versi straight yg aku bikin ga ada adegan itu.. tp karena suatu hal yang mengharuskan aku membuat scene itu di versi YunJae, makanya aku sedikit writer block disitu. Bener2 tinggal scene itu aja yg hrs aku tulis.. cma yah itu.. kadang mood suka susah dapet T.T apa yg ada di dalem otak aku susah bgt buat di tumpah ruahkan dalam tulisan

6: I just beg for your forgiveness m(_ _)m *deepbow* aku bener2 minta maaf kalau lamanya aku produktif ff bikin kalian kesel dan lost interest, aku bener2 minta maaf karena smuanya di luar kontrol. Aku baru sembuh dari sakit kmrn, aku baru menyelesaikan semester yg melelahkan ini, jd yah kadang pas aku bikin ff, I got distract so easly T.T

Kmrn2 nntn running man ampe 20 eps lebih, trus minggu selanjutnya aku hangout ama temen2 karena selama kuliah susah bgt buat maen.. Aku cma pengen bikin diri sendiri happy xDD Jadi yah, makanya aga molor dikit aku buat update. Tapi kmrn pas tiba2 'jegeeeerr' terjadi sesuatu, aku ngerasa bersalah bgt sama kalian T.T makanya skrg aku ngebut buat lanjutin ff mumpung aku masih ada waktu kosong.

7: aku ga minta banyak dari kalian.. cma minta pengertian dan kesabarannya aja, pretty please? :') aku usahain buat update cepet kyk dulu, kay?

8: makasih loh buat smua yg udah baca ff2 aku ^^ aku blm pernah dpt review sebanyak di ffn (klo di blog sepi xD) makanya aku ga mau kehilangan my precious reader :) so cheer me up‼ ;)

9: last but not least, thank you so much‼‼‼ *chu*

Special note:

Aku memutuskan buat memposting 1 postingan khusus buat aku reply smua komen kalian (dan announcement jg klo dibutuhkan) ^^ kadang aku suka pengen bgt reply komen kalian, tp kadang ga bsa send PM pas liat nama guest :( dan klo aku bls di tiap story yang aku apdet, bakal panjangan 'note' dibanding ff nya xDD (kyk yg skrg ini) makanya aku memutuskan buat membuat 1 postingan khusus buat me reply SEMUA komen kalian di mulai dari review di ff Bet Is A Bet dan seterusnya kay? xD (yg sblm2nya ga loh ya, bisa keriting ini jari . _.)

THANK YOU‼‼‼‼


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Closer To You

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**

**Title: Because Bet Is a Bet (sekuel)**

**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : AU, fluff, drama, school life, little bit humor (but I'm not sure) xD**

**Length this chapter : 16 pages MsW**

* * *

_**Second Step: Getting Closer To You**_

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk bertegur sapa dengan buku-buku yang berjejer rapi di dalam perpustakan. Membaca buku-buku ilmiah tebal itu dengan serius hingga melupakan keadaan di sekitarnya. Seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, hingga ia sendiri tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari jarak yang bahkan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya duduk di salah satu bangku di perpustakaan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ya Yunho! Beritahu aku!" bisik Junsu sambil menyikut pelan tubuh Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya kesal melihat pujaan hati Yoochun yang selalu dibanggakannya itu kini selalu mengganggunya. Junsu tidak pernah menyerah sedikitpun untuk mendapatkan informasi dari Yunho –bahkan sedikit memaksa dan keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, huh? Aish!" Yunho balas berbisik, mengingat mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Junsu menggertakan giginya gemas dengan tanggapan dingin Yunho.

"Ya! Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan siapa orang itu! Tidak sulit 'kan?" bisik Junsu sambil memukul bahu Yunho gemas. Yunho menatap kesal Junsu yang berisik karena sudah mengganggu waktunya yang sedang memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengganggu Yoochun saja, huh? Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Ish~ aku tidak mengerti apa yang bagus darimu hingga Yoochun begitu tergila-gila padamu." Dumel Yunho kesal dan mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil kembali memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih serius membaca bukunya. Jaejoong masih tetap tidak menyadari tatapan intens darinya bahkan keributan kecil antara dirinya dan ketua klub jurnal itu.

Junsu hanya membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Pipinya tiba-tiba terasa memerah dan memanas.

"YA! Siapa bilang aku menyukainya?!" tanpa sadar Junsu menaikkan nada suaranya –bahkan melengking yang membuat pengunjung perpustakaan menatap ke arahnya dan juga Yunho. Termasuk Jaejoong yang kini menyadari kalau Yunho duduk di hadapannya yang hanya terpisahkan oleh 2 meja.

Yunho hanya menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan kanannya setelah mendengar Junsu berteriak dan berharap ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang selama ini ia hindari tiba-tiba saja berada di daerah teritorinya. Sejak kapan seorang Jung Yunho berkunjung ke perpustakaan?

"Kau pikir ini pasar?!" _sonsaengnim_ penjaga perpustakan datang menghampiri keduanya kemudian memukul kepala Junsu dan Yunho.

"Ya, kenapa aku juga dipukul?!" protes Yunho tidak terima. _Sonsaengnim_ penjaga perpustakaan memukul kepala Yunho lagi dengan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa. Yunho ingin protes lagi, namun setelahnya ia hanya bisa bungkam ketika melihat tatapan tajam _sonsaengnim_ padanya.

"_Mianhae sonsaengnin."_ Ucap Junsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil membereskan buku-buku yang akan ia pinjam. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan bangku yang tadi ia duduki. Manik mata hitam yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bingkai tebalnya melirik Yunho yang masih berdebat dengan _songsaenim._

"Sekalinya kau datang ke sini, kau justru membuat keributan, Jung."

Tiba-tiba Yunho mendengar suara lembut yang berdesis itu mengalun perlahan di gendang telinganya. Ia menatap ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri disampingnya dengan 3 buah buku yang dipeluk di depan dada. Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah kemudian kembali menatap mata hitam Jaejoong yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bingkai tebalnya. Ia berdecak pelan melihat penampilan _undercover_ Jaejoong yang benar-benar menipu mata.

Jaejoong berdesis sebal ketika mendengar decakan Yunho yang seolah sedang mengejeknya. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya sambil kembali melangkahkan kaki keluar perpustakaan walaupun waktu istirahat belum selesai.

"Manis sekali~" Gumam Yunho tersenyum sendiri.

Junsu yang sedari tadi ternyata belum beranjak dari tempatnya hanya memperhatikan sikap Yunho yang terlihat aneh. Ia memincingkan matanya curiga.

"Ya, Jung Yunho kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu, huh?" tanya Junsu penasaran sambil menyikut tubuh Yunho –lagi.

Yunho menolehkan kepala menatap Junsu yang ternyata masih duduk di sampingnya. Senyum lebar itu perlahan menghilang yang digantikan desisan pelan yang keluar dari bibir penuhnya.

"_None of your business." _Desis Yunho berbahaya sambil bangkit dari bangku kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakan. Junsu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"_Aish, that brat!"_ gerutu Junsu kesal sendiri. Ia terdiam sambil menatap bangku kosong di sampingnya yang tadi diduduki oleh Yunho. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap bangku yang berjarak 2 meja dari tempatnya, kemudian kembali menatap bangku kosong di sampingnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya penasaran, lalu menggeser tubuhnya dan duduk di bangku yang tadi di duduki oleh Yunho. Mata sipitnya menatap bangku kosong yang berjarak 2 meja itu. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu seperti membentur otaknya. Mulutnya kini menganga lebar.

Dari tempat duduknya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang duduk 2 meja bersebrangan dari sana walaupun ada siswa lain yang duduk di 2 meja itu. Namun, sudut pandang dari tempat yang sekarang ia duduki itu sangat jelas sekali untuk melihat orang yang duduk di sana. Ia menyeringai ketika mengingat siapa orang yang tadi duduk di bangku itu.

"_Bingo!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan sambil menggenggam erat tali tas selempang yang menyilang di depan dadanya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk yang membuat kacamata berbingkai tebal miliknya melorot dan ia terlalu malas untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Seharian ini entah mengapa orang-orang masih membicarakan sosok misterius yang hadir di pesta Yunho yang lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya perlahan. Rasanya sangat tidak mengenakan menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang. Ia merasa risih jika orang-orang mulai meributkan sosok itu. Walaupun sebenarnya, hal yang diributkan mereka bukanlah dirinya –_The Nerdy _Kim Jaejoong, melainkan sosok misterius itu. Tapi tetap saja, sosok misterius yang diributkan itu adalah dirinya sendiri yang masih belum teruangkap.

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya sambil berjalan menendang-nendang debu tak kasat mata di atas lantai.

Ketika ia melewati koridor sekolah, ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap papan mading berukuran 4x1m itu. Ia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot sambil mendekati papan mading itu dan terkejut ketika foto-foto yang tadi pagi terpampang di sana sudah menghilang.

"Sudah tidak ada?" gumam Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan seluruh bagian papan mading itu. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya.

Setelah dipastikan foto-fotonya memang sudah tidak ada, senyum Jaejoong bisa terlihat di bibir merah cherry nya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan –tanpa beban menuju apartemen tercintanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghalanginya dan menjebak tubuhnya di antara tubuh orang itu dan juga papan mading –lagi.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika seseorang menjebak tubuhnya. Ia membelalakan mata ketika melihat orang yang menghalanginya. Seringaian di bibir penuh itu benar-benar membuatnya merinding ketika melihatnya.

"Kau pikir urusan kita selesai begitu saja, hum.. Kim Jaejoong?" bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Wajahnya terlalu dekat, bahkan pangkal hidung mancung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, membuat Jaejoong bisa melihat jelas ke dalam mata coklat almond milik orang itu.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"A –apa lagi sekarang, Jung? Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai? Aku menang, dan kau kalah. _Bet is all about win and lose."_ Jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Yunho tertawa pelan renyah.

"_Ckckck~ no dear, this's not over.. yet." _Desis Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong yang menyapu bibir penuhnya. Ia memiringkan wajah sambil menjilat perlahan bibir penuhnya dan seolah akan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membelalakan mata ketika melihat Yunho yang terus mendekatkan wajah padanya. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin ketika ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan dan ia semakin panik ketika permukaan bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau gila?!" pekik Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho. Ia menatap mata coklat almond itu dengan tatapan tajam. Nafasnya terdengar naik turun tidak tertatur berusaha meredam emosi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Beruntung sekolah sudah sepi setengah jam yang lalu.

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat sikap Jaejoong.

"Hey, terakhir yang kuingat kau begitu agresif menciumku. Lalu, kenapa sekarang aku tidak boleh menciummu? _It's not fair, baby."_ bisik Yunho sambil mendekati tubuh Jaejoong lagi dan mengelus perlahan pipi kiri yang terasa lembut itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main ketika tangan Yunho yang terasa hangat itu berada di pipinya. Ia menepis kasar tangan Yunho dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau gila, Jung Yunho!" desis Jaejoong berbahaya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

"_Crazy because of you, Kim Jaejoong –the son of Kim Corp." _ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai padanya. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Apa?"

"_You heard it, baby." _Jawab Yunho masih dengan senyum seringaiannya. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel.

"_First, I'm not your freakin baby! Second, what did you say about Kim Corp?"_ tanya Jaejoong berusaha sabar menghadapi Yunho.

"_Ok, you're not my baby, but soon.. you'll be my baby." _Jawab Yunho percaya diri, " –aku tahu semua rahasiamu." Lanjutnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu serius. Jaejoong hanya terdiam menatap Yunho dari balik kacamata bingkai tebalnya.

"Pertama, aku tahu siapa 'makhluk cantik misterius' yang sedang menjadi _Hot News_ di sekolah ini. Kedua, aku tahu latar belakang keluargamu yang dengan sangat mengejutkan kalau kau ternyata adalah anak dari _CEO Kim Corp._ dan yang ketiga.." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong, " –aku memegang semua kartumu, Jaejoongie~" Bisik Yunho di telinga kanan Jaejoong dan sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya yang membuat laki-laki berkulit putih itu bergidik geli ketika ia menyerang titik sensitifnya. Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" desis Jaejoong berbahaya sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan dingin. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak pelan.

"Nah~nah~ jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu._ That's not cute at all."_

"_You're pissing me off, Jung! What the hell do you want?!"_ Jaejoong kehilangan kesabarannya. Yunho sudah memegang semua kartunya, dan sekarang ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membalikan keadaannya. Ia semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menyeringai padanya. Senyuman yang bisa membuat lutut siapa saja lemas karenanya namun terlihat menjengkelkan juga dalam satu waktu. Jaejoong tidak menyukai seringaian menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak meminta banyak darimu. Kau menyetujuinya dan aku akan menutup semua kartumu." Yunho kini tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong yang sesaat membuatnya terpesona dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sudah membuat _The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong mengagumi sosok _The Almighty_ Jung Yunho 2 tahun belakangan ini. Namun ia kembali memasang wajah dinginnya ketika ia menyadari betapa brengseknya Jung Yunho.

"_Shoot it."_

"_Be my lover."_ ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan permintaan itu.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegub lebih cepat dari kecepatan jantung normal. Hormon adrenalin mulai mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas bahkan mungkin sekarang terlihat memerah. Perasaan antara senang, kesal, kecewa, dan sakit di dalam dadanya mulai bercampur aduk tidak karuan.

Ingin sekali ia menganggukan kepalanya ketika Yunho mengatakan itu. Orang yang dikaguminya dan disukainya selama ini, kini mengatakan hal itu padanya. Bagaikan berharap hujan salju di musim panas baginya. Tapi, sesuatu seperti menggeser perasaan bahagia itu. Perasaan kesal dan kecewa ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho mengatakan hal itu ketika dirinya mengetahui sosok asli Kim Jaejoong. Yunho menyukai sosok lain pada dirinya, bukan sosok Jaejoong yang ada sekarang. Ya, dia menyukai sosok itu.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak menatap ke dalam mata coklat almond Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya kemudian ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil tersenyum menyeringai pada Yunho.

"_Be your lover?_ Hahaha~ Jung, kurasa ada sesuatu yang membentur kepalamu hingga kau kehilangan akal sehatmu." Jawab Jaejoong sarkatis. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak meminta banyak darimu 'kan? Hanya satu permintaan. Kau setuju, masalah selesai." ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menggertakan giginya dengan kesal. Ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu sedikitpun." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha menolak permintaan Yunho. Ia tidak ingin Yunho menyukianya karena penampilan fisik dan juga status tinggi yang dimilikinya. Ia ingin seseorang menyukainya apa adanya. Namun ia sendiri mulai ragu dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Benarkah ia tidak menyukai Yunho sedikitpun? Lalu apa yang selama ini ia lihat dari sosok Jung Yunho, hm? Kim Jaejoong layaknya seorang pembohong ulung.

Yunho tersenyum tipis ketika Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukainya. Benarkah?

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap ke dalam mata hitam Jaejoong. Jaejoong balik menatapnya dan ia bisa melihat pancaran mata Yunho yang terlihat tulus ketika mengatakan itu. Mungkinkah?

Jaejoong terdiam dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia tidak ingin tertipu oleh trik Yunho untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yunho yang perhatian, Yunho yang lembut, Yuhno yang baik padanya. Ia tidak ingin termakan trik itu lagi. Tidak.

Yunho menghela nafasnya perlahan. Tidak terbayangkan olehnya, ternyata menghadapi Jaejoong bisa sesulit ini. Mungkin masa lalu yang membuat Jaejoong lebih berhati-hati padanya? Dan mungkin tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah melukai perasaan Jaejoong? Dan mungkin juga sekarang Jaejoong berpikir kalau ia hanya mempermainkannya lagi?

Yunho menyadari kesalahannya kalau ia memang seperti layaknya orang brengsek yang sudah mempermainkan perasaan orang. Tapi, apakah Jaejoong tahu apa ia rasakan bahkan sebelum ia mengenal sosok 'Kim Jaejoong' yang sesunggunya? Apa Jaejoong tahu?

_Well,_ tidak pernah ada yang tahu isi hati seseorang kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan. _No one knows._

"Kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kurasa besok aku harus menghabiskan waktuku bersama .. Kim Junsu." Lanjut Yunho sambil menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong di balik kacamata bingkai tebalnya yang kini terbelalak kaget. Ia hanya ingin memancingnya.

Jung Yunho akan memulai permainan barunya untuk mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata coklat Yunho tanpa mengedipkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit ketika memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang terdiam seperti itu. Kali ini, ia yang akan memegang kendali. Semua akan berada di bawah kontrolnya.

"_Well,_ senang berteman denganmu, Jaejoong ah." Yunho membersihkan debu tak kasat mata di bahu Jaejoong yang masih terdiam menatapnya, _"annyeong~"_ kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah manis itu kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih juga belum bereaksi.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Membiarkan Yunho membongkar jati dirinya atau memenuhi keinginan laki-laki itu? Hanya ada 2 pilihan, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk memilih?

Menjadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho bukankah itu hal yang sangat Jaejoong inginkan dan dambakan selama ini? Ia hanya tinggal mengatakan 'ya' lalu masalah pun selesai. Tapi.. ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaan laki–laki berkacamata itu hingga ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Siapa yang sebenarnya Yunho sukai? Dirinya yang sebenarnya atau dirinya yang satu lagi? Siapa? Siapa yang Yunho sukai? Jaejoong mulai frustasi ketika memikirkannya.

Yunho hanya mengulum lidah menahan senyum sambil memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan santai sambil mulai menghitung dalam benaknya. Mungkin ini akan berhasil.

'Satu..dua..tiga..empat..li –'

"Ya!" Jaejoong berlari mengejar Yunho dan menahan lengannya.

Yunho tertawa dalam benaknya. Sesuai dugaannya –tepat lima hitungan, Jaejoong akan memanggilnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya. Ia tersenyum ketika laki-laki manis itu kini kembali berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Kita bertaruh." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho mengangkat sebelah alis matanya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Bertaruh? Kenapa kau senang sekali bertaruh, huh?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Dia pikir, siapa yang sudah membuatnya semakin terjerumus dalam hal seperti itu? Pikir Jaejoong semakin jengkel. Yunho menyadari tatapan Jaejoong yang begitu menusuk padanya.

"Baiklah~ baiklah~ apa itu?" tanya Yunho menyerah yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum karenanya. Oh, betapa Yunho sangat menyukai senyuman manis itu.

"Kalahkan aku di ujian akhir semester nanti." ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho membelalakan matanya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu titik kelemahan Yunho. Yoochun dan Yunho seperti 2 kembar idiot yang tidak ada bedanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan semuanya begitu mudah bagi Jung Yunho, " –karena kalau aku menang, sebaiknya kau kunci rapat-rapat mulutmu tentang jati diriku dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi." Lanjut Jaejoong berdesis pelan.

Yunho terdiam sambil memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong padanya. Sedikit sulit untuk membacanya ketika kacamata bingkai tebal yang bertengger di hidung mancung itu menutupi wajah cantik Jaejoong. Manik matanya bergerak memperhatikan Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga hingga ujung kaki yang membuat Jaejoong bergerak tidak nyaman ketika ditatap seperti itu.

"Dan kalau aku yang menang?" suara baritone itu perlahan terdengar yang membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya yang tergesa-gesa. Tapi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah Jung Yunho. Kemungkinan Yunho menang dalam taruhan ini adalah nyaris menuju nol. Ayolah, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan nilai sempurna Kim Jaejoong selama ini?

"_I'll be your.. lover."_ Bisik Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tersenyum puas ketka mendengarnya, _" –deal with it?" _tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat jari kelingking kanannya pada Yunho. Ia harus membuat Yunho setuju dengan taruhan ini. Bagaimana pun caranya, Yunho harus menyetujuinya karena ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa menyingkirkan dan membungkam mulut Jung Yunho.

Yunho hanya tertawa renyah ketika melihat jari kelingking yang terangkat di depan wajahnya. Menunggunya untuk disambut. _Pinky promise? What the cute one._

"_Deal."_ Yunho menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum senang karena Yunho menyetujuinya tanpa protes.," –apa kau yakin kali ini kau yang akan menjadi pemenang?" tanya Yunho padanya tanpa melepaskan kelingking mereka yang bertautan. Jaejoong tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Tentu saja. Jangan pernah lupakan kenyataan kalau aku adalah juara umum di sekolah ini, Jung." Jawab Jaejoong penuh keyakinan sambil berusaha melepaskan kelingking yang bertautan dengan kelingking Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. _But, too much confidence will make you fall of sudden." _

"_It'll not be happen."_ Balas Jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai pada Yunho. "–ya! Kau bisa lepaskan kelingkingku sekarang."

"_Of course~ because I'll make it sure you'll be mine either."_ Ucap Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia menarik kelingking Jaejoong lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut di pipi kanannya. Jaejoong membelalakan mata terkejut.

"_That's bonus for you, baby."_ Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terkejut.

"_YA! Jung bastard Yunho!_ Beraninya kau?!" maki Jaejoong sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang tadi dicium oleh Yunho.

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar makian Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat lucu di telinganya.

_There is so many ways to make you love me._

~.~.~.~.~.~

'**Snap.. snap.. snap.. '**

Suara kamera bisa terdengar di balik dinding koridor sekolah. Orang itu tidak henti-hentinya menekan kamera dan mendapatkan gambar yang tersimpan dalam memori kamera DSLR-nya. Ia berhenti mengambil gambar dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang berteriak di koridor sekolah pada Yunho yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Sebuah seringaian terlihat di bibir mungilnya.

"_Get you!" _ucap orang itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya penuh kemenangan.

"Apa mengintip sekarang menjadi hobi barumu, Kim Junsu?" suara_ husky_ yang terdengar berat dan seksi itu membuat Junsu terperanjat kaget. Junsu membalikkan tubuh dan melihat Yoochun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum seringaian yang terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Ya! Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung." gerutu Junsu kesal. Namun, setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar dan tertawa seperti anak kecil.

Yoochun sampai mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat Junsu yang tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu. Junsu menatap wajah kebingungan Yoochun kemudian berkata, "Aku yakin, Yunho pasti mengetahui 'makhluk cantik misterius' itu! Dan ternyata segala hipotesis ku benar! Kau pasti tidak akan mempercayainya. Ternyata dia adalah.. Kim Jaejoong. Ugh, aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya." Ucap Junsu pada Yoochun seolah lupa kalau Yoochun adalah orang yang sangat ia hindari ketika mendapatkan fakta yang mengejutkan membuatnya lupa akan hal itu. Yoochun berdecak pelan mendengar ucapan Junsu.

"_Jinjjaro?"_ tanya Yoochun seolah-olah terkejut dengan berita itu yang membuat senyum Junsu semakin lebar karena beritanya akan sangat 'menjual'. Rasanya Yoochun ingin mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ itu.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau ingin bukti? Beritaku bukan sekedar gosip murahan tanpa adanya bukti!" jawab Junsu semakin bersemangat dan menunjukkan foto-foto yang tadi diambil olehnya.

Yoochun mengambil kameranya dan melihat foto-foto Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang bersama. Yoochun tertawa pelan kemudian tersenyum menyeringai pada Junsu.

"Apa kau yakin hanya dengan foto-foto ini orang-orang akan percaya? Tidak ada bukti fisik kalau 'makhluk cantik misterius' itu adalah Jaejoong. Foto yang kau ambil hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang bersama. Lalu?" Tanya Yoochun yang membuat Junsu terdiam. Perkataan Yoochun ada benarnya juga.

"Tapi –tapi aku mendengar percakapan mereka! Bahkan ternyata Jaejoong adalah anak dari _CEO Kim Corp_. itu sangat mengejutkanku. Kau tahu 'kan? Perusahaan telekomunikasi yang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan ini." Ucapan Junsu kini membuat Yoochun yang terkejut mendengarnya. Kim Jaejoong anak dari _CEO Kim Corp?_ Yoochun berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Jung Yunho benar-benar berhutang cerita padanya. Yoochun melirik Junsu yang terus tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Lalu, apa orang-orang akan percaya dengan berita yang akan kau tulis ini kalau kau tidak mempunyai bukti bahwa Jaejoong adalah sosok itu? Kau hanya mendengarnya, tidak ada saksi lain selain kau. Lagipula, fotomu tidak mendukung sama sekali." Tanya Yoochun lagi yang membuat Junsu semakin terdiam.

Entah mengapa semua yang dikatakan Yoochun selalu benar. Ia tidak mendapatkan bukti pernyataan asli dari sumber. Ia hanya mendengarkannya, tidak mewawancarainya dan hal itu dikategorikan sebagai gosip. Lagipula, foto-foto yang ia ambil tidak ada yang mengarah tentang sosok asli 'makhluk cantik misterius' itu. Junsu mengerang kesal karena merasa usahanya menjadi begitu sia-sia. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan solusinya.

"Ok, mungkin masalah rahasia Jaejoong aku bisa menundanya. Tapi, apa kau pikir berita tentang _The Almighty _Jung Yunho dan _The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong yang ternyata mempunyai suatu hubungan, tidak akan menghebohkan? Karena aku mengambil gambar Yunho ketika dia mencabut foto-foto Jaejoong di mading. Bukti diperkuat dengan foto Yunho yang sedang mencium pipi Jaejoong. Aku bisa membuat berita ini menjadi sangat menjual. _It's perfect!"_ ucap Junsu menyeringai yang membuat Yoochun menaikkan satu alis matanyanya kemudian tertawa keras ketika mendengar pernyataan Junsu.

Dasar maniak berita. Pikir Yoochun sambil membuka _memory card_ di kamera DSLR Junsu dan mengambilnya. Junsu membelalakan mata dan mengambil kembali kamera DSLR-nya yang sedang dipegang Yoochun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mana _memory card-_ku?! Kembalikan!" lengking Junsu sambil berusaha merebut _memory card_ yang kini berada di dalam genggaman tangan Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi yang membuat Junsu kesulitan menggapainya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat tubuh Junsu yang begitu menempel padanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat sahabatku kau jadikan bahan gossip? _Big no~no~_ Kim Junsu." Ucap Yoochun yang membuat Junsu menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia menyesali perbuatannya tadi yang memperlihatkan foto-fotonya pada Yoochun. Perasaan terlalu senang membuatnya lupa kalau Yoochun adalah orang yang paling ia hindari dan sahabat terbaik Yunho. Sial!

"YA! Park Yoochun!" lengking Junsu lagi. Namun sepertinya Yoochun masih tidak akan menurunkan tangannya. Ia terus melompat-lompat yang tanpa disadari, tubuhnya sudah merapat pada tubuh Yoochun. Ia menatap mata Yoochun yang ternyata sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Kedua pipinya mulai terasa memerah dan memanas. Ia berhenti melompat-lompat dan mundur 2 langkah dari tubuh Yoochun.

"_When you're blushing like that, you are so cute~"_ komentar Yoochun ketika melihat pipi Junsu yang memerah. Junsu menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar komentar Yoochun. Ingin rasanya ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi, _memory card_ itu membuatnya tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Ia harus bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Apapun caranya.

Apapun caranya. Junsu mengulang kata-kata itu dalam benaknya.

Junsu mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum sangat manis pada Yoochun yang membuat laki-laki bersuara _husky_ itu mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat perubahan sikap Junsu. Ia bisa melihat Junsu yang perlahan mendekati tubuh dan kini melingkarkan lengan dileher jenjangnya. Membuatnya membelalakan mata terkejut dengan aksi Junsu yang tiba-tiba.

"Jun –Junsu?" tanya Yoochun jadi sedikit gugup. Junsu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia tahu, ini pasti akan berhasil.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu?" tanya Junsu dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar seksi di telinga Yoochun. Yoochun menatap mata Junsu yang sedang menatap bibirnya kemudian ia menyeringai mendengarnya.

"_I'd love it."_ Jawab Yoochun dengan suara_ husky_ nya. Junsu tersenyum kemudian menarik leher Yoochun dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya perlahan turun ke lengan kanan Yoochun. Yoochun hanya tertawa pelan menanti bibir mungil itu berada di atas bibirnya.

Jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat bahkan nyaris tak ada jarak. Sebelum bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, Yoochun membelokkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Junsu.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu_, baby~"_ bisik Yoochun sambil memegang tangan kiri Junsu yang sedang berusaha mengambil _memory card_ yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

Junsu membelalakan mata dan pipinya semakin memerah menahan malu. Rencananya terbaca begitu jelas oleh Yoochun. Ia melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di leher Yoochun dan menunduk. Yoochun hanya berdecak ketika melihat wajah _chubby_ itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aaww kau tidak perlu kecewa seperti itu karena akan kupastikan aku akan menciummu kalau kau berani buka mulut tentang Yunho dan Jaejoong. _Don't worry baby~ I'll kiss you no matter what."_ lanjut Yoochun yang membuat Junsu semakin terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, " –dan, oh sebagai bonus kalau kau tidak mendegarkanku, _memory card_ kesayanganmu ini akan kubakar dalam perapian di rumahku. _Take my words."_ Ucapan Yoochun benar-benar membuat Junsu tidak bisa menahan rasa malu dan kesalnya. Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan tajam.

"_PARK YOOCHUN! YOU JERK!"_ lengking Junsu sambil berusaha memukul wajah Yoochun, namun dengan sempurna ia bisa menghindari pukulan itu kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Junsu yang masih menyumpahinya.

Junsu masih bisa bertahan dengan sikap Yoochun yang selalu menggodanya, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya jika itu sudah berkaitan dengan kamera miliknya. Terutama _memory card _yang berharga yang menyimpan segala bukti beritanya.

"_I hate YOU!" _lengking Junsu lagi tidak terima.

Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur dan tertawa renyah melihat wajah mengerut Junsu.

"_I love you too, baby~"_ ucap Yoochun semakin menggoda Junsu sambil memberikan _kiss bye_ padanya. Ia tahu, Junsu akan meledak setelah ini. Tapi, justru itu yang ia sukai dari Junsu.

_I've your card! _

"Lebih baik kau mati saja, dahi lebar!" lengkingan Junsu semakin menjadi-jadi. Yoochun semakin tertawa mendengarnya kemudian membalikan tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan menuju pelataran parkir.

"Jung Yunho~ kau berhutang padaku~" gumam Yoochun sambil mencium _memory card_ milik Junsu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yoochun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam kediaman Jung. Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu, para pembantu membungkuk dan menyapa Yoochun. Ia bertanya pada salah satu pembantu di sana.

"Dimana Yunho?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tuan muda ada di perpustakaan." Jawab pembantu itu yang membuat kening Yoochun berkerut heran. Sejak kapan Yunho kembali berdiam diri di dalam perpustakaan?

"Ok, terimakasih." Yoochun kembali melangkahkan kakinya seolah sudah tahu semua seluk beluk rumah kediaman Jung yang sangatlah mewah dan besar itu. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

Yoochun membuka dua pintu besar yang menghubungkannya dengan perpustakaan. Suara deritan pintunya nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali. Ruangan berbentuk lingkaran itu di penuhi rak-rak buku yang berjejer melingkar. Piala-piala dan medali tertata rapi di dalam sebuah lemari kaca besar yang berada di sisi kiri ruang perpustakaan. Dua buah sofa hitam yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran terlihat di tengah-tengah perpusatakaan dengan lampu gantung hias yang mewah dan berkilauan tergantung di tengah-tengahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Yunho!" teriak Yoochun memanggil Yunho di dalam perpustakaan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan mulai mencari Yunho. Ia memeriksa setiap sisi di dalam perpusatakaan besar dan dipenuhi oleh buku-buku yang tertata rapi di dalam rak yang menjulang tinggi. Sedikit frustasi ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan Yunho di labirin berbentuk perpustakaan itu.

"Ya! Jung Yunho!" panggil Yoochun lagi.

"Kau pikir ini pasar?!" jawab Yunho di belakang tubuh Yoochun sambil memukul pelan kepalanya menggunakan buku ensiklopedi biologi yang sangat tebal.

Yoochun memegang kepalanya yang tadi di pukul dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho yang sedang menatapnya di balik kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat penampilan lama Yunho.

"_Wow~ old Yunho_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yoochun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil menyandarkan bahu pada rak buku dan menunjuk buku tebal yang sedang di pegang Yunho dengan dagunya. Yunho mengangkat buku ensiklopedi itu dan menunjukkannya pada Yoochun kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Kau pikir, apa yang sedang kulakukan di dalam perpustakaan?" jawab Yunho balik bertanya sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju sofa hitam yang terletak melingkar di tengah-tengah perpustakaan. Yoochun mengikuti sahabatnya kemudian duduk di sofa hitam yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang di duduki Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu belajar lagi setelah kita lulus _junior high school_. Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau kembali kesini lagi?" Yoochun masih penasaran dengan sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba kembali menjadi Yunho yang dulu yang senang sekali dengan buku-buku dan selalu membunuh waktu liburanya dengan membaca buku.

"Cinta butuh pengorbanan." Jawab Yunho terkekeh sambil membaca buku ensiklopedinya. Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya kemudian tertawa keras mendengar ucapan menggelikan Yunho.

"Hahaha~ ya Yunho! Apa yang terjadi padamu, _ohng?_ Ucapanmu membuatku merinding." tanya Yoochun sambil masih terus tertawa dan memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika dirasa bulu kuduk di seluruh tubuhnya mulai berdiri. Yunho melirik Yoochun di balik kacamata minusnya, kemudian melempar buku geografi yang terletak di sampingnya pada Yoochun.

"Auch!" Yoochun mengaduh pelan ketika buku itu mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Ya! Aku serius." Ucap Yunho merasa kesal mendengar suara tawa Yoochun.

"_Ok~ok~ chillout, Yun. But, mind to share with me what the hell is wrong with you?"_ tanya Yoochun masih tetap dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku harus kembali belajar untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Yoochun semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong? Ada apa dengannya?

Yunho menghela nafas sambil melepaskan kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedikit menegang karena sudah lama tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk dan membaca.

"Aku bertaruh dengan Jaejoong." lanjut Yunho sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa lelah. Ucapan Yunho benar-benar membuat Yoochun terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"_Mwo?!_ Kau bertaruh dengannya? Kau ingin membalas dendam padanya?" tanya Yoochun lagi semakin penasaran. Yunho tertawa renyah.

"Ya! Aku tidak serendah itu." Jawab Yunho, " –sudah kubilang 'kan cinta butuh pengorbanan?" lanjutnya yang membuat Yoochun kini mengerti situasinya.

_This jerk is really in love with that nerdy._ Yoochun terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar menyukainya." Gumam Yoochun yang membuat Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Yea, thanks for you."_ Yunho memutar kedua bola mata sambil kembali memakai kacamata minusnya dan mulai membaca buku ensiklopedi biologi yang tadi baru di ambilnya.

"Siapa yang kau sukai?" suara _husky_ Yoochun yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatan membacanya lalu mendongakan kepala menatap Yoochun.

"Kim Jaejoong, tentu saja." Jawab Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa Yoochun menanyakan hal itu.

"Maksudku, kau menyukai Jaejoong yang mana? _The Nerdy Kim Jaejoong or the gorgeous Kim Jaejoong. Which one?"_ tanya Yoochun memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya. Yunho terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun.

Siapa yang ia sukai? Tentu saja Kim Jaejoong. Tapi, sisi Jaejoong mana yang ia sukai?

Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan. Ia tidak tahu jawabannya, karena yang ia tahu saat ini adalah ia menyukai Jaejoong_. That's all._ Entah Jaejoong mana yang ia sukai.

"_I bet, it's the gorgeous Kim Jaejoong."_ Yoochun membuat kesimpulan sendiri sambil menyeringai tanpa mau repot-repot mendengar jawaban Yunho yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Apa benar yang dikatakan Yoochun? Yunho mulai memikirkannya, _" –I know you very well Yunho. You're such a jackass." _Lanjut Yoochun tertawa. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Mungkin benar?

"_So,_ kali ini taruhan apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Yunho menatap mata Yoochun kemudian tersenyum menyeringai penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Jaejoong menantangku untuk menjadi nomor 1 di ujian akhir semester nanti. Jaejoong menang, aku harus menutup mulutku tentangnya. Aku menang, dia menjadi milikku." jawab Yunho sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Yoochun membelalakan matanya dan menganga lebar.

"KAU‼" Yoochun menunjuk Yunho dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Yunho hanya tertawa keras melihat reaksi berlebihan Yoochun. Yoochun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali kemudian ikut tertawa dengan Yunho.

"_This jackass."_ Gumam Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yoochun tahu, kemungkinan Yunho menang sangatlah besar. Ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan segudang prestasi yang diukir Jung Yunho saat di tingkat _junior high school. _Piala-piala yang berjejer di dalam perpustakaan pun adalah milik Yunho. Jung Yunho seperti makhluk sempurna yang bisa melakukan apapun. Jung Yunho yang selalu dibanggakan Mr dan Mrs. Jung.

Tapi entah mengapa setelah lulus, sikap Yunho berubah seperti layaknya anak manja yang hanya tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang orang tuanya tanpa adanya sesuatu hal yang bisa dibanggakan dalam prestasi sekolah. Selama di _senior high school,_ Yunho tidak pernah serius dalam belajar, walaupun sebenarnya dia mampu menjadi yang terbaik. Ingatkan Yoochun kalau Jung Yunho memliki IQ yang tinggi. 142 –dia jenius.

"_Aku bosan dengan kehidupan seperti itu. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru."_

Hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan Yunho ketika Mr. dan Mrs. Jung menanyakan mengapa dirinya menjadi seperti itu ketika memulai kehidupannya di _senior high school._ Bertingkah seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa-apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi peringkat bawah di sekolah. Tapi, ia berjanji kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia akan memberikan nilai terbaik saat lulus nanti. Keputusan Yunho yang sedikit keras kepala itu membuat kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa menghela nafas tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak semata wayangnya itu.

"_Don't judge a book by the cover, right?"_ tanya Yoochun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa hitam itu. Yunho menyeringai.

"_Exactly~"_

"Kau berhutang padaku." Ucap Yoochun sambil melemparkan sebuah benda kecil pada Yunho.

Yunho menangkap benda kecil yang di lempar padanya dengan gerakan reflek. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sebuah _memory card_ ada di telapak tangannya.

"_Memory card?"_ tanya Yunho bingung. Yoochun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian tersenyum menyeringai pada Yunho.

"Kim Junsu. _Memory card_ itu milik Junsu. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati padanya, atau semua rencanamu akan berantakan." Jawab Yoochun menjelaskan, " –di dalam _memory card_ itu ada foto-foto dirimu yang sedang bersama Jaejoong dikoridor sekolah."

"_Oh.. thanks."_ Yunho tersenyum pada Yoochun kemudian menatap _memory card_ kecil di atas telapak tangan kanannya.

"Dan kau berhutang cerita padaku! Apa benar Jaejoong anak dari _CEO Kim Corp._ itu huh?!" tanya Yoochun lagi jadi teringat. Yunho kembali menatap Yoochun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Mulut Yoochun menganga lebar.

"Mengejutkan bukan? Banyak hal yang tidak terduga yang disembunyikan oleh Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho sambil kembali membaca buku ensiklopedinya. Sepertinya Yoochun baru mengerti arti dari kalimat ini.

'_Don't judge a book by the cover.'_

Seseorang terdiam di depan pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat ketika –tanpa sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan kedua _hyung_-nya. Apa mungkin Kim Jaejoong yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu adalah 'mahkluk cantik misterius' yang hadir di pesta Yunho malam itu? Orang itu terdiam memikirkan pertanyaannya sendiri.

'Makhluk cantik misterius' itu datang tiba-tiba ke pesta Yunho yang bahkan orang-orang tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Malam itu _The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong tidak datang, tapi digantikan oleh 'makhluk cantik misterius' itu. Sesuatu seperti membentur otaknya dengan hipotesis yang baru saja ia buat.

Tidak menyangka dan tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang yang saja ia dengar dan ia pikirkan. Orang yang yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu adalah _The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong? Benarkah? Pikirnya masih tidak percaya.

Tapi, kini semua kesimpulannya terdengar logis. Orang itu teringat kembali kejadian tadi pagi ketika ia melihat wajah Jaejoong dari samping. Wajah yang terlihat sangat familiar dengan sosok yang ia kagumi itu. Ia membelalakan matanya. _Oh shit!_

"Oh Changmin, kau datang?" tanya Yoochun ketika melihat Changmin berdiri diam di depan pintu. Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum kepada Yoochun. Yunho menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum padanya.

"Min ah~ sejak kapan kau berdiri disana? Ayo masuklah." Panggil Yunho pada Changmin. Changmin tersenyum kaku ketika melihat Yunho. Ia tahu, Yunho menyukai pujaan hatinya –Kim Jaejoong.

Perlahan, Changmin berjalan masuk mendekati kedua _hyung_-nya yang berada di tengah-tengah perpustakaan kemudian ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Ia menatap Yunho dari sudut matanya. Menatap Yunho yang sedang membaca buku biologi.

"_Hyung_, sejak kapan kau senang membaca?" tanya Changmin heran. Ia tidak terlalu tahu sifat asli dan masa lalu Yunho karena ia baru mengenalnya satu tahun terakhir ini. Ketika dirinya di tingkat satu _senior high school d_engan Yunho sebagai kakak kelas sekaligus teman pertamanya. Ketika ia menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya, Yunho lah yang pertama kali mengajaknya berbicara dan langsung merekrutnya untuk bergabung dengan klub basket ketika melihat tinggi Changmin yang sangat mencolok.

Yunho menatap Changmin kemudian tertawa pelan.

"_Aniya~ _hanya sedikit bosan." jawab Yunho kembali menolehkan kepalanya membaca halaman buku ensiklopedi. Yoochun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Yunho ingin memiliki Jaejoong. Pikir Changmin ketika mengingat pembicaraan kedua _hyung_-nya tadi. Tapi ini hanya sebuah taruhan. Pikirnya lagi. Ia menundukkan kepala menatap kedua kakinya. Ia melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Pikir Changmin memantapkan hatinya.

Ia mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar perpustakaan.

"Changmin, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun ketika melihat Changmin yang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum menyeringai pada Yoochun. Yunho mengerutkan kening samar ketika melihat _magnae_ nya menyeringai seperti itu.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingat kalau aku masih ada urusan. _Bye, hyungie~"_ Jawab Changmin menyeringai kemudian menghilang di balik pintu yang terbuka lebar.

======== TBC ========

Annyeong‼‼ xDDD waaaahhh kali ini jadwalnya ff ini buat apdet :3 *aku ga bakal banyak bacot disini xD*

1: fyuuuuuhh‼ akhirnya bisa apdet ff lagi xD huehehehe otte? Makin penasaran kah ama ceritanya? Makin suka kah? Huehehehe ini sequel ga panjang2 kok hohoho

2: untuk ff shine, menyusul yah :D

3: makasih bangeeeeeetttt buat reader yg udah RnR, follow, even favorite this story‼‼‼ xDDDD so glad that u like it #chuuu

4: RnR lagi juseyoooooooooooooooooooooooo #deepbow

5: last but not least, thank you so much‼‼‼ #smooch

6: THANK YOU‼‼‼‼

Have a nice day‼‼ ;)


End file.
